Communication applications, such as email, text messaging applications, social networking applications, and the like are widely available on mobile devices and other computer systems. These communication applications are largely text based, allowing a user to type a text, message, or letter for transmission to another user in order to communicate. An ideograph is a graphic character used for the meaning of a thing, rather than a word. Communication applications have been augmented to convey emotion in a number of ways. Emoticons are a type of ideograph in which a text based pictorial was used as a representation of a facial expression to convey tone or emotion within a text based message. Emojis are another type of ideograph used in electronic communication to convey tone or emotions which appear inline in a communication. Digital “stickers” are yet another type of ideograph, but often appears out of the normal line of text in an electronic communication. Emoticons, emojis, and stickers may be animated or non-animated. In some applications, “packs” of multiple ideographs are offered to users and presented as long strings of characters which, once selected by a user, are inserted as the desired ideograph. However, the character strings may be difficult to remember and prone to confusion as there are no standards among chat platforms and communication applications for character strings used to insert certain ideographs. Ideographs may also be placed in menus of these communication applications or may be ported into a communication application from another application on the computing system. In order to include ideographs in text communications, the user may be forced to search a large library of emojis/emoticons/stickers, choose the ideograph that best represents the emotion or feeling the user wishes to convey, and then enter the ideograph into the text communication.
It is difficult in any communication application whether it be mobile, tablet, desktop, or web, for users to quickly locate ideographs, such as emoji, emoticons, or stickers, to include in a text or chat while remaining within the application in order to quickly and accurately represent and convey a specified emotion or concept. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a software technology system which can recognize words and automatically suggest ideographs suitable to replace the word or suitable for insertion into a message containing the word.